summonnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Rami
Rami is one of many NPC character in Summon Night 1, becoming later a playable character in Summon Night 4. Background Rami is a very shy and innocent orphan that was raised by the Flat Gang crew. Everyone in the gang is like a family to her, but Fizz is the only one she is related by blood, knowing her since ever. As a result, she is always clinging to her sister. She also likes Lipre very much and helps her doing some chores in the hideout sometimes. The teddy bear she is always carrying around is a present from Lipre that she treasures very much. Development Summon Night Everyone gets surprised to see her getting along with the main character – a stranger from another world – she explains that they are alike, since she also had no place to go until the gang helped her. This helps everyone to accept the protagonist easily. She and the other children get infected by a virus called Mescru's Sleep and almost dies. The main character gets helped by a two mysterious Silturn people that own a drugstore and are able to make a antidote for them. Summon Night 4 She gets interested in the art of summoning and gets some lessons with the first game’s main character. It’s then discovered that she possesses a rare talent and could become a very powerful Summoner if trained properly, however, she she is left alone with all this talent, there is the danger of her power going out her of control, making her a menace to her family and herself. The first protagonist alone is not able to teach everything she needs to know since they have different potentials, but her summoning affinity was just perfect for Mimosa’s family: The Lorange. She accepts an offer to become their daughter and be raised in Mimosa’s house, but her sister is heavily against the idea and run away with her during a vacation trip. They end up being targeted by a group of kidnappers and Rami notice that she was not able to save her sister without Gazel and the main party help, this restore her resolve to become a strong Summoner so she could be helpful to her family someday. Trivia *Rami’s voice actress changes in every apperence she makes in the series. *Her first voice actress (Itou Emi) was a pop idol from the group "Kira☆Kira Melody Gakuen". *Her destiny after the events of Summon Night 4 is unknown and will probably remain like that now that FELISTELLA made a big time skip in Summon Night 5. It’s most likely that she would become a central character at some point in a future game. That is if the franchise didn’t get almost extinct after the fourth game. *In the Summon Night tarot collection Rami and the other children from the Flat gang represent "The Sun" card. Gallery 19-The Sun.png|Rami in "The Sun" Tarot card SNCollection1-Rami1.jpg|Child Rami in Summon Night Collection SNCollection1-Rami2.jpg|Teenager Rami in Summon Night Collection SN1-Rami3.jpg|SD Rami Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Summon Night 1 Character